Hoverboard Beach
Hoverboard Beach is an Island-themed level in Kid Chameleon. Walkthrough As the name implies, this level is designed specifically for Skycutter, but don’t worry if you lose him, as there are plenty of replacements scattered all around. The second prize block underneath the flag contains the first skater helmet for you to use. The level comprises a central steel labyrinth on the air. The entrance is on the right side; to reach it, you can either roll by the island surface or flip in the air and hover above the labyrinth to the entry. The high path is faster, but less rewarding. To take it, immediately flip upside down to see three prize blocks. The third one to the right contains a clock. Go right. On the way, you’ll encounter a drop into the steel block maze, which is basically a shortcut to a place you will otherwise come to anyway. If you take the low path, the easiest way is to ride up-side down the whole way. This avoids the scorpions, but you'll still have to dodge arrows from the archers. Ignore the three prize blocks at the end unless you want to waste three minutes trying to flip upside down to hit the second last one for a clock. Get into the maze, and soon you’ll encounter 4 paths. Take the second one from the top and try to avoid the scorpions. The high path converges with the low path here. Once you’re out of the short little maze, stay on the floor and continue to the left. Eventually you’ll see a gap in the ceiling. Flip up through this and then flip back down to the floor. (There are spike blocks on the ceiling). Continue left all the way to the flag. If you came to this level in your winged helmet from Devil's Marsh 2, get inside the labyrinth through that P-block besides the start point and fly straight to the flag. Avoid collecting the diamond though, and you will get the 5,000 No Prize bonus too. Secrets * If you take the low road at the beginning of the level, you’ll pass two spots with prize blocks on the floor that can only be hit with Skycutter. The first group contain nothing but diamonds. The second group has a clock, a coin, a diamond, and another Skycutter helmet. * The walkthrough described a gap in the ceiling. If you don’t flip up through this and instead continue leftward, you’ll end up in a dead end chamber guarded by ghost blocks. The rightmost prize block on the floor contains a coin, but be careful as there might be a scorpion there to annoy you. Bridge The bridge to Frosty Doom can be found if you take the low road at the beginning of the level. There is a hidden teleporter to the right of the two wooden crates, guarded by two archers. This bridge allows you to skip the rest of Stage 2 and a good chunk of Stage 3. Be warned, though, that it also forces you to play Bloody Swamp, which may not be advisable. Trivia *This level marks the first non-secret appearence of Skycutter in the game. **In addition, there are more Skycutter helmets in this level than any other, a total of 11. *The Scorpion shows up the first time here, too. *At the start of the level you can see a group of three archers on the steel block line between the flag and the exit of the maze. By the time you made your way through the maze the archers will have vanished. *Inside the ROM there's data of 29 enemies but the last Scorpion and other 3 Archers are never loaded since in the header is assigned to load only 25. Category:Levels Category:Stage 2 Category:Island levels